The Cozy Dragon
The Cozy Dragon Welcome to the Cozy Dragon; an upscale, rustic ski lodge and resort settled on the snow-capped top of Dragon's Peak. Description The Cozy Dragon is a large two-story wooden lodge. Large stained glass windows near the front with two wooden doors in the front. A large sign with a carving of a sleeping dragon sat on top of the door along with the name Cozy Dragon engraved. A large fire pit sat off to the left side. Fences placed around to keep people inside as well as a warning. Around back was a deck where people could sit, relax and stare out into the mountain range seeing the morning sun rise. Just a way down was where guests can ski or snowboard. A sign near the front of the lodge pointed to the snow tunnels where Delpho set up an ice rink for people to skate. Inside, the air felt warm and fresh. The lobby was spacious with a long red carpet in the center leading to the front desk. Two elven twins placed at the door to greet the guest. The desk itself was made from dark oak with glaze shining in the light. Above, sat a large chandelier made from pure crystal and a small fire inside which acted at light. A fireplace sat towards the right side with sofas and chairs for guests. Two semi-spiral staircases led to the second floor where the rooms were. Just above the fireplace was a portrait of Dragon's Peak. High tables scattered along the walls for guests to use for placing things or writing upon. Hallways lead to the back where the rest of the facilities were. The Dinning hall had round tables scattered around the room with orange and yellow table cloth with leaves of matching color. A long buffet stand was to the left or guests could order off the menu. A window showcased the kitchen where guests and staff may interact with the chefs and even see how meals are prepared. Over to the right was a hall leading to the bar. Here the room seemed much darker compared to the dining area. Red velvet booths placed along the walls. A bar to the right with a wall filled with different drinks and tonics. A beautiful handcrafted table for the bartender to stand behind. Black and red rug covered the floor. The massaging, sauna and hot springs were towards the back along with the deck. Two large saunas neighbored together. A desk was placed towards the start of the area for guests to schedule time for the massages or to see if the saunas were occupied. Two different hot springs were created. One for guests to enjoy a hot bath, which was divided for male and female and the hot springs which had some division but connected towards the open swim-up bar, which acted as a small kitchen as well. Facilities Included in the rooms but may pay separately if not staying the night. Prices are checked at the front desk. - Massage area - Sauna - Two hot bathhouses (one normal one and one with a swim-up bar) - Snowboarding and ski slopes - Ice rink - Bar - Large fire pit - Dining lounge - Guest rooms (offering different varieties from simple rooms to suites) Rooms The Cozy Dragon offers many assortments of rooms for guests to stay at. Quality ranges on price. Any purchase of rooms grants the guest access to all the facilities. Or if one wishes to stay for a while and only try out the facilities, then they pay a different fee. - Simple Room: 50 gp / night - Double bed, standard: 100 gp / night - Large suite: 110 gp /night - Master suite: 130 gp / night - Delux suite: 150 gp / night Lobby 1.jpg|Lobby Dinning hall.jpg|Dinning hall back.jpg|Deck (back of lodge) sauna.jpeg|Sauna ice rink.jpg|Ice rink massage.jpg|Massage area bar.jpg|Bar hot bath.jpg|Hot Springs